Shinon
Shinon (シノン Shinon) is a sarcastic, self-interested man. He is good friends with Gatrie and bears a great respect for Greil, which can be revealed in a support with Janaff where he defends the deceased commander. On the other hand, he constantly treats Ike like a foolish child and finds the idea of Greil's son serving as his commander insufferable, also referring to all laguz as "sub-humans". Shinon wishes to live a more comfortable life, and feels that the Greil Mercenaries would do better to search out more lucrative employment than scaring bandits away from Crimean villages. Ultimately, he leaves the party, following the news that Ike would succeed Greil as leader of the mercenaries. Shinon doesn't reappear until much later, when he is employed by the Daein army to help stop Ike's forces from advancing across the Daein border. He rejoins the company grudgingly, under the persuasion of Rolf, but only after he is forced to admit that Ike has indeed become stronger than him. In Path of Radiance, Shinon's age is revealed to be twenty-seven in his A level support conversation with Janaff, and Rolf was even known to call him "uncle" Shinon. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Shinon helps the Laguz Alliance along with the other Greil Mercenaries, but he stills dislikes Ike. He shoots the arrow that cuts the rope on the noose that the rebels are hanging Lucia at the end of part 2. He continues to mentor Rolf and has created his own bow, the Silencer, but has no overall significant role in the story. =Personality= Shinon is often described as self-absorbed and having a bad attitude, his only friend being Gatrie, who he also criticizes. He dislikes Ike and dislikes laguz. Despite his Laguz hatred, he can support with Janaff and seems to respect him (support A), but largely because of his age and experience. He agrees to teach Rolf how to use a bow, but he forbids him to tell it to anyone in order to preserve his reputation. Despite his typical attitude, he appears to have a well-hidden soft spot for Rolf. He is also implied to be a heavy drinker, as not only does his base conversations with Gatrie involve one paying for their bar tab (in the Japanese version), but Shinon has a scene in one base conversation where he gives Ike a drunken rant shortly before throwing up. It appears that he didn't have a very loving family, since he says his mother never hugged him. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Base stats |Sniper |Thunder |1 |32 |9 |6 |15 |13 |9 |9 |6 |9 |10 |7 |Bow - A |Provoke |Steel Bow Iron Bow Vulnerary Growth rates |75% |65% |20% |70% |65% |35% |50% |40% Support Conversations *Rolf *Gatrie *Janaff Bond support *Rolf:5% Overall Shinon has amazing growths but his base stats stink. He will be godly when you first get him, but once you get him back Rolf (should you have trained him) will be far superior. Even still, his high growth rates make him usable in the later game should you train him, he is similar to Titania in this aspect, only he has a period (when you first get him back) when he is far inferior to the rest of your party. Quotes Quote as an enemy Default Shinon:...My arrows will find you no matter where you run. vs Ike Shinon: Heh. I always knew it would come to this, Ike. Ike: Shinon... Shinon: Watch yourself! Defeat conversation if Ike defeats Shinon Shinon: Unnhh... Curses... Ike: Don't move. You'll tear the wound open. Shinon: What're you planning? D-do it...now... Finish me. Ike: ... Shinon: ...Ha... Idiot... Death quotes Path of Radiance Shinon: Urgh... Pah. what a stupid way to live... Radiant Dawn Shinon: Ugh..This is...such a crock...What a...boring way to die...Co..Commander...Greil...I...I...I'm... Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base stats |Sniper |Thunder |13 |43 |21 |7 |28 |24 |15 |20 |14 |10 |11 |7 |Bow - S |Provoke Critical + 10 Shove |Killer Bow Iron Bow Growth rates |50% |40% |15% |70% |65% |30% |45% |20% Biorhythm Bond Support *Rolf:5% *Gatrie:5% Overall Shinon is dramatically better in Radiant Dawn than in Path of Radiance mainly due to his high staring level, good bases, and above average growths. He is less strong than Rolf, but he is still capable of capping magic, and he is so over leveled at first that you really won't notice. His defense is ridiculous for a sniper. When combined with his high dodge and provoke skill, he can make a surprisingly good tank, though it is recommended you take the skill off and give it to Ike or Gatrie instead since they can counter attack. You're going to want to train at least one marksman for the awesome double bow in the endgame, and Shinon is the best choice. He will turn out similar to Rolf for much less investment, and is much better than Leonardo. Epilogue *'Deadly Adept' (百の手, Crack Shot in the Japanese version) Shinon lazes the days away in his old haunts. An expert at all he put his hand to, he chose none as his calling. =Etymology= In the Odyssey, Shinon was a Greek who, after the other Greeks pretended to sail away, convinced the Trojans to take the Trojan Horse into the city. He then opened the wooden horse's stomach and released the warriors hiding inside, thereby bringing about the destruction of Troy. Gallery File:Shinoningame.png|Shinon's ingame portrait (FE 9) Shinon RD.png|Shinon's official artwork for Radiant Dawn. de:shinon Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc